1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a food spill catching device adapted to be held on a table for protecting a user's clothing from being soiled by food spills while dining.
2. Description of Prior Art
The best prior art known to Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. D338,319 to Bickel; 851,107 to Rink; 4,114,199 to Malan; 4,660,224 to Ashcraft; 4,887,315 to Bezdek; and, 5,062,558 to Stang. However, none of prior art devices are designed to operate without being mounted on a user, to have a clipping means to secure a napkin, to be washable and reusable, and to provide an alternate use as a trivet for a hot food dish.